


T-Shirts and Kisses

by rising_writing



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, all fluff, forgot how to tag lmao, lol i havent written in forever, makoharu - Freeform, sweet lil kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rising_writing/pseuds/rising_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto pulled him back and pressed their lips together again. It was something they had done many times before but Makoto didn’t think he would ever get over the feeling of kissing Haru. It wasn’t full of sparks or electricity like it was the first few times, now it was just...familiar. It was calm. He licked Haru’s bottom lip and deepened their kiss. One of Haru’s hands came up to grab at the other’s hair. He tugged gently and lazily, keeping their intimacy easy and relaxed. //</p><p>A short, sweet, MakoHaru fic for all your fluffy needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-Shirts and Kisses

“Can I borrow one of your shirts?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Hang on.”

Makoto motioned for Haru to follow him to his room. As they walked down the hallway, Haru took off his stained shirt and bunched it up in his hands. Makoto opened the door and took note of his empty closet. Looking around, he noticed the basket full of dirty laundry. The washing machine was absent from his teenage mind that week, (all the time, really). He looked down and _I mean I guess I could…?_

Haru threw his shirt into Makoto’s dirty laundry basket and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Makoto take off his own shirt. Makoto stuck his arm out and handed the shirt to Haru, mumbling, “..forgot to do my laundry...”

Haru shrugged and put Makoto’s shirt on. It was warm, and way too big for him. The sleeves were nearly falling off his shoulders and it fell down a little past his waist. Makoto looked over and blushed a little when he saw his boyfriend in his shirt. He looked adorable. He kissed Makoto on the cheek and thanked him quietly then climbed onto Makoto’s bed. He sat cross-legged and patted the space next to him. Makoto sat on the edge of the bed and tucked one leg under the other.

Haru leaned his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder and Makoto put his arm around Haru’s shoulders. Both were silent for a minute until the smaller of the two broke the silence.

“I’ve been thinking about telling my parents.”

“About us?” Makoto looked over at him, but Haru stayed looking straight ahead.

“Yeah. I- I just think it’s time. Thought you should know,” Haru said softly.

Makoto gave a small smile and kissed the top of Haru’s head. “Alright,” he said, “Do you want me to be there?”

Haru chuckled and leaned further into Makoto. “Well yeah, you’re kind of a big part of this, idiot.”

Makoto laughed. “Yeah, I suppose I am.”

Haru’s mouth twitched as he rolled over onto Makoto’s lap and put his arms around the other’s neck. He kissed Makoto chastely before burying his face into his neck. Makoto grinned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He really thought Haru was adorable, especially when he looked so small in the oversized shirt.

Makoto pulled him back and pressed their lips together again. It was something they had done many times before but Makoto didn’t think he would ever get over the feeling of kissing Haru. It wasn’t full of sparks or electricity like it was the first few times, now it was just...familiar. It was calm. He licked Haru’s bottom lip and deepened their kiss. One of Haru’s hands came up to grab at the other’s hair. He tugged gently and lazily, keeping their intimacy easy and relaxed.

When they separated, Haru’s face tilted downwards, in a small effort to hide the smile on his face. Makoto intertwined their fingers and pressed his forehead against his lover’s.

“I love seeing you smile,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I have not written fanfiction in a LONG time, let alone any MakoHaru so any feedback is appreciated! I'm really hoping that this will start up my writing again. Thank you for reading and commenting/leaving kudos!


End file.
